


Insect

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [77]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes develops a new phobia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insect

He hated this base. It was even worse than Hoth because while Hoth was cold and boring, this place had humidity and far too many insects. Wes had woken that morning to find a large bug sitting on his face. He shuddered, hoping the memory would fade soon. It was unlikely though, as Hobbie had come running as soon as he shrieked, and would no doubt be reminding him of the incident for years to come.

Wes sighed, wiping sweat from his brow and leaning against the struts of his X-Wing. He wished they were flying but there were too many ground duties to take care of this day, and they wouldn’t be going up unless there was an emergency. He was tempted to fake an emergency, but Wedge was looking at him too closely and probably wouldn’t believe it. Their cockpits were not cold, but they weren’t too hot either, and he just wanted a decent temperature for a few hours.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the hanger for a moment. The other Rogues were engrossed in their tasks, though Hobbie seemed to feel his gaze and waved briefly before going back to his instrument panel. One of the techs was helping him with a diagnostic, and Wes was supposed to be doing something similar but his assigned tech was nowhere to be found. She was probably worried about his charming personality and dashing good looks. Wes grinned, nodding to himself, and decided to climb the ladder at the side of his fighter while he waited.

He reached the top of the ladder and felt something crunch under his fingers. “Ugh.” He shook his hand a little and the crushed bug fell to the floor below. Its innards were still smeared on his hand though and he wiped his fingers on the coveralls he was wearing, turning the orange to a sickly green color. He was about to continue up into his X-Wing when he saw something come flying at his head from the corner of his eye.

Wes ducked for cover, not quite suppressing the instinctive yelp, and clutched the sides of the ladder as a large winged insect dove at him. It flew past him quickly and he sagged in relief, until he heard a laugh from below.

Wedge was standing there, looking up at him. “I guess I know what to threaten you with when you start driving me crazy.”


End file.
